vdafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes
Hello and welcome to the project! :-D [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 23:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I've got some real work to do here; see the Development Plan. I'd be very happy if you could help a little with my personal monaco.js file. ::We would both love to, however, we both kinda fail at css/js :/. We are working on it :P Ajraddatz Talk 23:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::CSS is really not much of a concern here, but JS definitely is. :::If you don't feel like coding, you could spend your time brainstorming the UI for this thing. I hope to place a non-obtrusive, but visible menu somewhere on the page where the user can access some basic functions without having a PhD. 23:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::There are now a couple more people helping out with this project. I do have an idea for the UI, although I'm not sure if it's very practical. I was considering having everything on one page, in nice collapsible boxes. On it would be a live RC feed, with a fast autorefresh. Also included will be fast revert buttons (for those without rollback), and also an interface somewhat like the hideme where you can type in a username and it automatically adds to the global whitelist, blacklist, or a local admin list. Ajraddatz Talk 14:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds good to me. The white/blacklists should be set with JS cookies, and with automated settings that autoload the cookies and...sorry, getting too techy here. I have to go. Great ideas, I hope to get working on them soon. 15:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Problem Hey, there is a problem with the updated script. It only works for one diff at a time. Ajraddatz Talk 01:06, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's odd. I copied the code from the previous version almost exactly. :To correct the problem, I'll need to completely remodel this project. That's actually a good thing, though; it seems that the remodeled method will make way for the full-blown rollback functionality, which is what I'm targeting here. Thanks for the feedback. 04:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I am getting a huge glitch. If I enter in the optional undo summary, it doesn't do anything :/. It just goes to the edit box and stays there. Ajraddatz Talk 22:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I said, it still needs improvement. I just broke it back down and it's no longer meant to be functional. 23:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Heh, I look forward to seeing the finished version. Please do tell me if you need any help from me. Ajraddatz Talk 23:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Problem // If you notice that this tool is breaking in a disruptive manner, add ?vdadisable=1 to your URL to disable VDA and contact us at vda.wikia.com immediately. my edits break all the time. here when i use the vda revert scriptFreddyderHamster(Talk| ) :The new script is no longer functional. Please go back to the older version until we (yes we FB100Z, just ask for my help ;) can get it to actually roll back. Ajraddatz Talk 18:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) this is for the older visionFreddyderHamster(Talk| ) idea since we have a contact admin button in the script we should have a Contact VSTF button too.What do you think?FreddyderHamster(Talk| ) :Sounds good to me. I'll get to work on that. 21:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) EEK@@^%@!! Oh noes, the form for contacting an admin/vstf member does work properly!!!1111!!11!!!1!!! It gets me to their talk page, but doesn't fill in any of the info that I just put in the JS form, and it doesn't autosave. Ajraddatz Talk 01:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh dear. Let me test... 02:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems to be working fine for me. It's not autosaving for development purposes, although I don't see why it's not filling in the info. 02:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Houston,Houston. We have a problem The rollback with the vda script breakes. VDA Wiki:Sandbox<--- here 18:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Turn off the Rich Text Editor and try again. 18:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I go to the history and clicked the rollbak button (vandalism) and the rollback break again-- 18:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Let me check... 18:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I just snapped on a workaround for the RTE, thanks to Wikia's customize-ability. 18:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ? Nothing works for me right now... Ajraddatz Talk 20:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Check the error console. In Firefox, that's Tools > Error Console. 01:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That might be the issue, I'm using Chrome :P Ajraddatz Talk 02:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::No, on FF I am getting about 50 error messages... Ajraddatz Talk 02:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are they warnings (exclamation point inside a triangle) or errors (red circle with an X)? 21:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Two errors (both about a VDA function that can't be found), and the rest are warnings. Ajraddatz Talk 03:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm...do they, by any chance, say "VDA.load is not defined" and "VDA.setList is not defined"? ::::::If so, then run a test to see whether importScriptPage is working. I'll do that myself. 04:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Libraries Hello!, I have seen your library and would like to translate into Spanish. And if you leave me, I can change the code to my needs, please. Answer me please. --Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 10:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :HI ! i'm not Followed by 100 zeroes, but i would be really great if you translate the libraries into spanish.Of course you can change the code of the script.-- 15:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Most certainly. Someone's already done a translation of the older version of VDA, but the current beta version is only in English. Thanks for volunteering, and I'm looking forward to the translation. 18:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) !!!@@!@@! WEEEE!!!!!! You are officially amazing, just so you know. It works perfectly :). I would like to try and develop rollback in the diffs, but this is amazing. Considering you basically redid the entire project, I have made you a manager. Thanks for figuring out the name for us as well! Ajraddatz Talk 03:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Just when I was about to ask you to promote FDH into a Tester =P 22:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Lol the "tip of the day" XD [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 04:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Most of them are pretty stupid. Every program needs an easter egg. 22:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::The script just broke, and I'm not sure why :P Ajraddatz Talk 23:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think I've got a reason for it; snap to fix. 02:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, so I want this sucker working in diffs as well >:3. I can help with whatever you want here, just don't make it too complicated ;) Ajraddatz Talk 02:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::So basically, we'll want a big, friendly button right at the top of the diff page that says "Revert" in big, friendly letters. This time, I'll try to make it work for multiple diffs at once =P ::By the way, how do I promote people to Testers? 02:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Special:Userrights, but that doesn't do anything right now. I will get a custom right for that. Ajraddatz Talk 02:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, just got RV working for diffs but without any CSS XP 02:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::9.9, I'll look into it :P Ajraddatz Talk 03:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I cobbled that together really quick and sloppily, so it may be quite buggy. It's using the same basic framework that the historic VDA RV worked on. 03:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Documentation I'm seeing here that you put "common.js" is this ok or was monaco? [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 04:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's really a matter of choice, since monaco.js is skin-specific and common.js is wiki-wide. I stuck with common.js since it will keep Monobook users from scratching their heads over VDA's failure to work. 22:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Another possibly crazy idea of mine Hey FB100Z, this is official MLN Wiki business, although I wanted to post it here to see what you thought before doing anything else. I would like MLNO, and possibly even MLNTeam, to merge into mylegonetwork.wikia.com. However, the wiki section would still be located at www.mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/, but the forums would exist at www.mylegonetwork.wikia.com/forum/. See here for an example of this working. Wikia has developed a user right, forumadmin, to run those forums. The issue is, they aren't doing it any more, however, if MLNO is willing to take the steps then Wikia, as a for-profit company, would be glad to accommodate us. The largest issue would really be getting all of the topics and stuff over from MLNO to the /forum/, but that could be done slowly over a period of a month or so. Well, while this definitely could work, it would mean a few things: *The wiki would become active again. Very active. *Sadly, many of those new edits would go into the user and talk spaces. *Fortunately, whenever new MLN content was released, we would get great pages on it fast, and our existing pages would be under continuous improvement. *MLNO could be forced to stop bragging about "creating the wiki", they are a part of it now >:3 *I would actually have something to do there. *We would have 5 bureaucrats, 3 regular wiki admins and about 15 forum admins. That could be good, or bad. *We get on Wikia's good books because we are really active, and can get: **Check users **The AbuseFilter extension **Other handy extensions, such as Special:Nuke. **Interesting new Wikia features, such as system gifts (basically awards given to users, but permanent). **A whole bunch of other things that I don't have time to mention :P *MLNO would also benefit a lot: **Close access to the wiki. **A completely customizable userpage. **A user board (one of the Wikia features), that eliminates the need for a user talk page, doesn't clog up the RC and messages can be marked as private. (Old timers can still use their talk pages. **Ajraddatz as an administrator. Actually, I wouldn't be a forum admin, because they would be completely separate rights. Also, that was a joke; I'm not that narcissistic :P **More people in MLNO, because the forum admins would also be elected, and anyone has the chance of being one. Same process as an RfA. *One thing that it would mean is a whole lot of work on the part of the current MLNW admins, getting everything set up. There is also the issue of the forum design, which would take Wikia a little while to get completely working. Once again though, they are a for-profit company, and we are offering them another 1,000 or so users (not all active). *A recent changes that has potentially 100% User: edits in it. Ultimately though, there would be so many people with this that it would be fine. The mainspace would end up being edited more than it is right now. *I could /finally/ stop complaining about how inactive MLNW is!!! *Basically, always one RfA (or RfFA, for Forum Administrators) open at any given time. This is a good thing, it proves how big the wiki (and forum!) is. Well, I'll add more to that later, but I need to go for now. I want your opinion before I ask anyone else, just to make sure that you are onboard. After you, I'll ask Omega and someone else. Thanks, it took me about 12 minutes to type this D: Ajraddatz Talk 14:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I do realize how crazy this idea is. However, in my opinion, it is always worth at least looking into something like this. It does have a good chance of working, and that alone is something wonderful. Ajraddatz Talk 14:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::This is actually a very good idea. It's a way of kicking out the unsuspecting userpagies >:) 18:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, the way I see it it's a win-win. As a wiki, we get more activity, and the user shops get moved to the forums (where they don't clog the RC). From MLNO's point of view, they keep the forum aspect, but get a whole bunch of new features, etc. which they wound't have have access to. Since you are OK with the idea, I will be writing a few paragraphed thing and then sending it to Omega on MLNO, as well as posting it on MLNW's forum. I must say, the more I think about this, the better it sounds. Ajraddatz Talk 19:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I also have an MLNO account (Omega talked me into it) and I'm willing to help you revise it. Just PM me on MLNO (username FB100Z.) 20:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I like this idea alot! 21:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I've sent the proposal to you, please revise it and then send it to Omega :) Ajraddatz Talk 21:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll open this subject up on MLNWiki, so the whole community gets a piece of the pie. 00:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) More Stuff First, lol at your avatar :P. Second, the new revert doesn't work for me in the diffs; I get four revert back to this revision buttons, but no rollback. Is it meant to rollback? Ajraddatz Talk 00:30, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I try to go for simple and very strange avvies. I considered one rotated \frac{\pi}{4} , but my final decision was \frac{\pi}{2} . :No rollback available yet from diffs. I get exactly two buttons, one above the diff and one below the diff. 01:30, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, maybe just my browser then. Also, the stuff on the diffs only every shows up once per page; if I have already reverted on that page, it doesn't work anymore. Ajraddatz Talk 01:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh my. One quick bugfix here... 01:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, now at least you won't have duplicate buttons. :P Go ahead and file a bug report. 01:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Idea Farm Hello my idea farm has growed alot.Here are some ideas: http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam on this page you can add spam. and much more pages... may we can add a drop down on the alert a Vstf member where you can choose if you want to alert a member or add a page to the Report:Spam page or add a link to mediawikia:Blacklist.What do you think-- 16:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :We'll, you've certainly got a productive idea farm running here. From your ideas, I would tack the VSTF notice onto AA (and make everything a drop-down menu) and add the MediaWiki:Blacklist to its own library...something like VDA SysopTools. Excellent ideas, and I hope to implement them after squashing some bugs... 16:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Please stop being busy, and return to Wikiland. :P Ajraddatz Talk 20:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC)